The One
by sQuid squiRt
Summary: A planned marriage seperates Haruka from the love of her life. But she is yet to discover what destiny has in store for her. Read and review please! Chapter 2 up!
1. Chapter 1

Arghh... I'm writing another fic. Please read and review guys! Thanx a lot...

Disclaimer: I do not own ANY character of Sailor Moon.

**The one.**

The restaurant filled with the sound of people chattering. But at one table, the couple barely converse. The one with short sandy blonde hair concentrated on her half-done steak, and never left her eyes off the plate. 

"Haruka, why are you so quiet?" the voice of the girl who sat opposite her forced Haruka to look up. 

"Nothing." Replied Haruka, obviously uninterested to further continue the conversation. 

"Please dear, give me two years, and we will be together again. Please…" begged the girl. 

"Its not the same Usagi. You cannot simply terminate your marriage after a certain period of time. You just cannot…" replied Haruka. 

"But I love you Haruka. More than I love him!" Usagi paused before continuing back, "I want to be with you." 

Hearing that, Haruka lifted her head and looked straight into Usagi's eyes, now filled with newly formed tears.

"Never promise anything if you are not sure. Lets just finish our meal. I don't want to ruin our final date with some unrealistic arguments." Replied Haruka, continued eating. 

Of course Haruka did not want any arguments with Usagi. Arguments will only worsen her heartache. In two days Usagi will be marrying Mamoru. They have been engaged since both of them were babies. Usagi's father, the mayor, made the wedding arrangement with his best friend, a successful businessman.   


Haruka knew that Usagi belongs to another person since the first time she met her. Usagi is one cheerful and bubbly girl. She is the first person that taught Haruka about honesty and friendship that soon developed into love and passion. It just happenned, and neither Haruka nor Usagi can run from the affection that had stung their heart. 

  
*** 

_Flashback_

"Haruka, I… I love you. I can't deny this feeling anymore." 

"You shouldn't feel like this Usagi. What about Mamoru?" 

"I love him because he is gonna be my husband. Don't you love me Haruka?" 

"I do love you. I love you so much! But this is not right. We are not supposed to keep on feeling like this." 

"What if I cancel my marriage?" 

"No! No Usagi. I don't want you to turn down your parents hope. And… trust me, you're gonna have a happy family" 

"Oh Haruka… if only I had known you first…" 

"Hush now Usagi, let us spend the remaining days that we have together." 

_End flashback_

*** 

Haruka realised that she had prevented Usagi from terminating her engagement with Mamoru. She didn't want Usagi to embarrass her family. What will everyone say about her? The mayor's daughter left her fiancée for a lesbian? Absolutely not! Usagi cannot receive that kind of publicity. She really loved Usagi, very much, very very much. In fact, she was ready for Usagi to be her permanent companion, for life. But the little voice in her heart said that they couldn't be together. Not now. Or perhaps, not ever. Even Haruka didn't understand why she felt like that. She just knew… 

After finishing their meal, both of them left the restaurant in Haruka's yellow convertible. Haruka stopped in front of Usagi's house, got out, and opened the door for her lover. 

"This is it Usako. Just, never forget the love that we shared, please." Said Haruka. Her voice trembled as to control the lump of tears that starts to fall from her teal eyes. 

"No Haruka, our love will never end. I promise you. Just give me two years." Replied Usagi as she got out, and stand only an inch away from Haruka. 

Haruka gently lifted Usagi's chin, so that their lips grew closer, and closer. With the intoxicating smell of each other's, and the sorrow that jumbled between them, the couple shared a passionate kiss. A kiss that had never felt so great and yet so painful, a goodbye kiss. When both of them finally gathered their breath back, Haruka broke the silence. "Usagi, please do not give me any hope. If we are meant to be together, then we will. I will always pray for your happiness. I love you." 

"I love you too Haruka." Replied Usagi. 

"Take a very good care of my lover." Replied Haruka, smiling and playfully touching Usagi's nose gently, and her eyes gleamed with newly formed tears. 

"I will." Usagi, who was now sobbing and drenched in tears, cannot think of other sweet words to be uttered to Haruka. It was over. She knew it. She knew that Mamoru loved her and cared about her. She also knew that her life would definitely change with the title Mrs. Chiba she'll bear. And Haruka was right. There probably wouldn't be any 'two years'. She just said that to ease Haruka's and her own pain. She was aware that it is not easy to terminate a marriage, or to divorce, not with her parents' reputation at stake. But who knows, with God's will, they may be together someday. 

Haruka has entered her car and ready to speed off before Usagi called her. 

"Haruka, you will be coming to my wedding, right?" asked Usagi. 

"Of course I will." replied Haruka, forcing a dry smile to her lover. 

Accompanied with the glittering stars, the yellow convertible faded from Usagi's sight. 

For two hours Haruka had been occupying the same spot in the 'Oak Bar'. She had been drinking too much. She drank a whole glass at every thought of her sweet memories with Usagi, the beautiful wedding that had just took place, and her life without Usagi. She realised that there will be no more wake up call every morning, no more girl with long blonde hair waited in front of her office every evening, no more cheerful Usagi that would make her smile and laugh after her dull day in the office. Only memories left, sweet memories. Usagi will follow her husband to New York, and only God knows when will they meet again. 

"Sir, we are closing. I'm sorry, but you should leave now." The bartender's voice snapped Haruka from her thought of Usagi. 

"Shut up. Leave me alone!" Haruka hissed back, obviously drunk. 

"But sir, we are closing. Otherwise I have to call my manager." The bartender replied back. 

"Do you think I'm scared of your manager?! Huh?!!" her voice raised and she immediately stands up to grab the boy's collar with one hand, while a fist formed in another hand.

"Hey! What's going on here?!" suddenly appeared a female voice from behind Haruka. 

"Er.. miss, this guy refuses to leave." Replied the bartender with shaky voice, fears of encountering Haruka's fist. 

"Hey mister, I am the owner of this place. Please don't create a scene here." Said the lady owner to Haruka while roughly pulling Haruka's hand off the poor bartender. The act raised Haruka's fist to fling towards the owner. Quickly, she bended and successfully escaped the blow, while at the same time jabbing Haruka's chin. Due to her unsteady condition, Haruka fell to the floor.

"Haruka?! Tenoh Haruka?!" the lady-owner gasped at seeing the familiar face. 

In her blurry vision, Haruka sees the owner. She was wearing brown khakis pants with white round-neck T-shirt, together with a light brown blazer. She winced as to examine the tall lady's face. 

"You?!" was the last word mumbled by Haruka before she fainted. 


	2. Chapter 2

At last, the second chapter is up… enjoy!

**The One – Chapter 2**

Haruka felt the stinging pain in her head. She tried to open her eyes but the direct light, worsen her headache. Wincing, she tried to open her eyes slowly, and found herself in one strange place. She was lying on a bed covered with white mattress, and one fluffy white pillow underneath her head. Located in a cubicle, she was separated by the rest of the room by two bluish curtains. Her brief examination suggested that it might be a hospital, or clinic. She tried to get up but the pain in her head suggested her to lie down. Suddenly the crack between two curtains became larger, and a head propped from it.

"Ah… you're awake. How are you feeling now Haruka?" the person entering the cubicle asked her. 

The woman knew her name? How could that be? She didn't recognise her. She should have recognised that woman if they had met before. It's not easy to forget a lady with odd-coloured hair. But Haruka was definite that she had never met her. 

"Just minor headache. How did I get here? How come you know my name?" she asked while trying to sit down, with a hand on her forehead. 

The woman let out a soft giggle, and helped her to lean on the headboard.

"You were drunk last night, knocked down, fainted, and the person who punched you, brought you here." Replied the woman.

Just as Haruka received the answer for her first question, another woman entered. Only this time, she seemed familiar. 

"Sorry for knocking you down last night. You were under a high alcohol influence. I just thought of shutting you up before more mess made. You do remember me, aren't you Haruka?" the woman spoke while placing her long arm around the other woman. 

She remembered her. Tall, brunette, brawler in college, who could forget. 

"Makoto Kino, of course I remember. We were in the college track team. It's been a long time." Replied Haruka as her eyes zoomed to the girl Makoto had her hands on. 

"Oh, sorry for not introducing you two. This is Dr. Ami Mizuno, and now you are at her clinic." Said Makoto as she sat down beside Haruka.

"Hi doc. Nice meeting you. Thank you for your help." Said Haruka. 

"No problem Haruka. And please, call me Ami." She replied, forming a sweet doctor-like smile. Haruka smiled back. 

"Mako, thank you for bringing me here." Said Haruka, before continuing. 

"If it weren't for you, I don't know what will happen to me. And sorry for creating a scene in your bar."

"Its OK. No big deal. Really! But Haruka, last night, it seemed like you lost control over yourself. Better be careful. I just hope it'll never happen again." Said Makoto.

Haruka let out a deep sigh, and eyed Dr. Mizuno. Makoto saw Haruka's eye-movement and nodded to Ami. As if they can perfectly understood each other, Ami excused herself and said that she'll be outside if they ever needed anything. 

"Is there anything you wish to tell me?" asked Makoto.

Haruka took a deep breath, and started to talk. She told Makoto about Usagi, their secret love affair, and the wedding that took place few hours earlier. After few simple but worthy advices from Makoto, Haruka suddenly realised that she had told almost everything about her problematic love life, as if Makoto had long been her best buddy. The fact that they just met few hours ago somewhat vanished from Haruka's mind. She also didn't understand why she was so open to her old friend. But one thing for sure, Makoto seemed to understand her feeling.

At that thought, Haruka suddenly chuckled, and said.

"Hey Mako, why am I easily telling you my problem. I supposed to be talking to a psychiatrist about this!" 

Makoto laughed at Haruka's statement.

"Well, that is because I also have my own charm. And… you can easily tell me your problem, because… it so happen, that I am gay too!" she smiled at Haruka.

Haruka stared open-mouthed at her friend's confession. Suddenly memories from college struck her mind. She remembered Makoto then. The tall brunette always had her eye on one cute blonde, Minako. Is Makoto with her now? But, if Haruka based her opinion solely on history, she doubted that they are together. Minako were an idol then. Who wouldn't fall for her? Beautiful blue eyes, long blonde hair with red ribbon, slender, pretty, funny, and cheerful. Minako were an idol then. Even until today, who wouldn't recognise Minako Aino? Japanese hottest female singer. In college, almost every man had tried to date her. Makoto also tried to go out with her, but Haruka never knew the ending of Minako's story in Makoto's life.

But who knows, maybe Minako also fall for Makoto. As the owner of Oak Bar, She should be very wealthy by now. She even looked better. The long brunette nicely gelled and tied into a ponytail, compared to the unkempt ponytail she had then. Looking at Makoto's appearance, it's not surprising that Makoto was a lesbian. 

"Haruka…are you ok?" 

Makoto's voice snapped the memories out of Haruka's thought.

"I'm fine, just the headache." Haruka lied.

"The headache is common though. Ami assured me that all you need is some rest. That's why I brought you here." Replied Makoto.

"Is this her clinic?" Haruka asked blankly, as to resist the urge to ask about Makoto's partner. 

"Yes, we just opened few months back." Answered Makoto.

"We?" Haruka couldn't help but to notice the word _we_ in Makoto's speech. 

Makoto laughed at Haruka's nearly horrified look. 

"She's my lifetime partner Haruka." Makoto said in a nearly-whispering tone. 

Now that answered her question! So, Dr. Ami was Makoto's partner.

"Oh, congratulations Makoto. So you have found 'the one' for you." Haruka beamed, patting her friend's shoulder. She then continued, 

"How about your family, do they have any problem with your choice?"

"Haruka, maybe you've forgotten that my parents died in a plane crash ages ago. So my part is settled." Makoto paused before continuing.

"Ami's mom hesitated at first, but she always wants the best for her daughter. As for her father, he disapproved Ami's decision. But because he was divorced with her mother, Ami tends to ignore him." Makoto drew a deep breath upon ending her explanation. 

Haruka just smiled and glanced at her watch, 7.00 a.m. This means that Usagi had been Mamoru's wife for about 12 hours. She hated the fact that Usagi still revolved inside her mind and thoughts, even after their love story was supposedly over. Her headache had slowly gone. She then seek for Makoto's permission to leave. 

"Are you sure you're fine? Let me just check with Ami first. Wait here will you?" explained Makoto. 

Soon, Makoto re-entered the cubicle, followed by Ami. She then handed Haruka's car key.

"Be careful Haruka." Said Ami.

"Do come to the bar." Makoto continued after her lover.

"I will Mako, Ami. And next time I'll make sure I won't create any scene there." Haruka smiled as she answered her friend's invitation. 

She took the car key, bowed to Makoto and Ami, and then drove off to her resident. 

Haruka opened the door of her apartment. It had been almost one month since the incident with Makoto and Ami. It also means that since then Haruka had lived her life without Usagi. Being lonely was almost unbearable, but life must go on. Making herself busy with work, with occasional visit to Makoto's bar, somewhat prevented her from mourning over Usagi's lost. 

Haruka sighed, and tossed her car key on the coffee table. Lifting her eyes to the phone, she saw a message flickered 'You have one voicemail'. She pushed a button and listened to the message.

_"Haruka, Makoto here. You have to come to my bar tonight. Someone special is coming! Ami'll be there too. See you tonight! Bye."_

A 'beep'sound ended the message. What on earth is so special at the Oak Bar tonight? She could only think of one thing special -- Usagi. Haruka shook her head a few times to dismiss the thought of her married lover, and try to think of anything that Makoto considered as special. But who? Well, she would find the answer tonight…


End file.
